Where It Begins
by Arquellania
Summary: Oneshots that serve as foundations for future fics. Idea #3 - Blair/Chuck, AU.
1. True Colors

**Where It Begins**

--

**AN:** Well, since I have a bunch of stories in progress, I might as well let you all know what's going on. And what would be a better way than to show you? I was recently reading through **suspensegirl**'s Book of Beginnings, and I decided that I should do the same thing. Here's the outline for the previews that I'll be publishing.

True Colors – Carter/Blair

A City of Dust – Blair, Jenny; Chuck/Blair

This Long Road – Chuck/Blair

The Games That Play Us – Chuck/Blair/Jack

The previews will be released periodically, and in a timely fashion, since they are pretty much finished. **I'd love some reviews on these previews, because it will help me choose what to finish first.**

--

**True Colors **– AU. Blair Waldorf and Carter Baizen were once best friends, but that was years ago. Since Carter disappeared, Blair has become an entirely different person. At least, that's what the world thinks. Carter has an entirely different view of her, but will that change her for the better?

--

Childhood sweethearts make the world go around.

They are the ones you lose your first teeth with. The ones you help push on the swing. They seem to never fail you until the magic is gone.

When Carter Baizen disappeared, so did the magic. Never again would the world seem so possible to conquer. Never again would I feel his hand slip through mine.

To everyone else, he wasn't much of a loss. He was constantly ridiculed for his filthy look, his shy personality, and he was especially made fun of for being nearly mute. He only ever spoke to me, and when he did, it wasn't usually much. His words are memorable, as if etched into my skin, but as time goes on, they begin to slip away.

Most people blame Carter for me "not coming into my prime" sooner. Sure enough, once he was gone, I became the tolerable, sociable Blair Waldorf I was "destined" to be. I had a new best friend named Serena who doubled as my worst enemy, and once I was a little older, I also had a perfect boyfriend.

It all fell into place once he was gone. It was as if he never fit into the picture. People only ever mentioned him to slip in a recent rumor they had heard about him. Truthfully, he fascinated a lot of people, because no one ever really knew the truth about him. I didn't even know too much about him, and I was the only person that he ever invited into his little world.

I would always remember the boy with the sad eyes that walked off the school playground one day and never came back. He haunts me more than I'll ever admit.

--

It's impossible to deny that Nate Archibald has a perfect smile. His blue eyes are the color of a clear sky, and though he seems like a walking cliché, every girl wants him. I have him.

I can't exactly complain about him. Why complain about perfection? It's absolutely pointless.

He orders the same lunch every day – pizza, soda, and a brownie. It's adorably routine. While he sounds like an unhealthy guy, the lacrosse team keeps him in shape. He's the lax captain and only a junior. Perfect might be an understatement.

Serena smiles _serenely_ and flips her hair to one side. A mere movement of hers never goes unnoticed. Serena is the epitome of popularity. Since I became her charity case, we have been inseparable. We are worshipped in the hallways. It's frightening, but I've gotten used to it.

"Remember Carter Baizen?" She decides to ask this today.

I freeze. It's not meant to be malicious, but Carter is a sensitive subject.

"That shy kid from elementary school?" Nate pipes up cautiously. He's playing dumb. Everyone knows who Carter is at this point from the stories they've heard about him. Apparently, he's a psycho now. He's shot up schools, killed innocent people, and hidden his parents in a basement for a decade, only feeding them human bodies. At least, that's what I hear.

"Yeah," Serena doesn't dare look at me. I wonder if this is some sort of a cruel test. "I just woke up thinking about him today. I don't know why."

Is she poking fun at me today? Have I done something wrong? I look up at her, but I see nothing evil in her eyes. She's being genuine, I can tell, but Serena didn't know Carter. She never took the time to even speak to him. Why was she thinking of him?

"Interesting," I mutter in a tone that is insinuating that she change the subject. Serena's smile falters and she understands. She blinks her eyes apologetically in my direction and I sigh.

Serena's just hopelessly oblivious. I wish I could be that way.

She does change the subject and begins complaining about some English paper, but I tune her out, because Nate has started talking with her and he's enough to occupy her. I scan the lunch room like I do every day, but on this day, I catch something unusual.

There's a boy sitting alone at a corner table, flipping through a history textbook. I've seen him before, but I can't remember where. He's too preoccupied with the book to look up and I can't examine his face.

"…Earth to Blair!" Serena's fingers are snapping between my eyes and I break out of my daze.

"What are you staring at?" She looks over her shoulder and searches for an odd sight, but finds none.

"Nothing," I say under my breath. "What were you saying?"

She smirks. "Nothing important." Nate snickers and I know I missed something, but I don't bother prodding either of them to find out what it is.

I turn around to glance at the boy one last time, but he's gone.

--

The rest of the day was a blur, like school usually is. I just go through the motions. It works for me most days.

But today, I have to find a way to escape. I rush past Nate and Serena, avoiding their usual offer to hang out after school, and almost find my way out of the school gates, near freedom.

But fate decided to collide with me. _Literally._

I crashed into someone I couldn't identify. His face was down as he helped me pick up my books, and I prepared my best fake smile, attempting to hide my annoyance.

"Thanks-" I start to go off into my usual diatribe, but my breath catches in my throat.

Murky green eyes. A shy, simple smile.

"Carter," I manage as I let out a gasp for breath.

Suddenly, I feel free.

--


	2. A City of Dust

**Where It Begins**

--

**AN:** Thanks for the response on True Colors! I wasn't sure if people would accept an AU couple, but Carter/Blair have recently become an interest of mine. Hopefully I'll publish the story soon. Next up in previews…

This Long Road – Chuck/Blair

The Games That Play Us – Chuck/Blair/Jack

An Unorthodox Fairytale – Chuck/Blair/Dan

The Living Accomplice – Blair, Jenny

Are you excited yet? You should be.

--

**A City of Dust **– AU. Blair and Jenny are sisters, not by blood, but by their form of obsession. But when Jenny dies, Blair is left to carry on with the weight of guilt and secrets from the past.

--

"Time of death: 9:48 PM," The surgeon's voice bellowed.

The girl on the table, her heavy eyeliner was running, her lips dark red and dry. Her hair was in razor layers and the color of bleach. She lay there, cut open and lifeless.

_"What kind of sacrifice are you willing to make to have all of this?"_

_"I'll do anything."_

A girl above, looking through a window, watched the disaster end. Her mascara was running. _Dammit. Had she learned anything?_

_"It's best not to feel anything."_

_"Why?"_

_"It all hurts too much. You'll learn that the hard way."_

She just stared at the girl who had slowly become her. _They all made sacrifices. But not like this._

She had taught her how to break down. How to _lose all feeling_.

_"You're becoming more like me every day."_

_"I'm not sure if I should be scared by that."_

And here she lay. _Dead._

_"It's easy. I promise. I just need someone. Please."_

_"…Anything for you."_

She had watched her go over the edge and _let her_. She had done everything right. She obeyed her commander, and slipped through the cracks because of it.

_All part of the sacrifice. You have to lose yourself._

"Blair Waldorf?" Someone called for her.

It was her father.

_"My dad…He doesn't care anymore."_

_"You're lucky, kid. At least he's around."_

"Mr. Humphrey," She announced this slowly. "I'm…so sorry."

He nodded. His eyes were dead, something she had never really seen before.

"What happened?" _What happened to my daughter? What did she become?_

"I…" She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her face was wet and she was gasping for air. "I really don't know, sir."

_I haven't known her for a long time._

Her father just stared through her. _You were supposed to look after her_, she knew he wanted to say. _Why didn't you?_

_I don't know. I don't know anything anymore._

--

Six months. _One hundred and eighty three days._ That's all it took.

_"You're going to be Queen one day. You'll rule over this place."_

_"That's all I want."_

The cold blood seeped through both of their veins. _The blood of a queen._ It was always a painful transition.

They were going to be _perfect_. The same. Thin and absolutely perfect.

_"We're going to be beautiful one day. They'll all see."_

_Someday. Never._ The two words had become interchangeable.

_Perfect._ That word became the only one that would make them smile.

_Beauty is pain, _the mirror yelled. _You're not good enough._

_We're not good enough_, they chanted. _Never good enough._

_Won't ever be good enough._

--

_"You've become my sister. We're the same."_

_"You love me. No one else does."_

The mirror would stare them up and down.

_You're wasting your life_, it threatened. _You're running out of time._

Six months. One hundred eighty-three days. Two hundred sixty-three thousand, five hundred twenty minutes.

_Still not good enough_, the mirror would tell her. _You wasted your time._

It wasn't worth it.

_They don't love you_, it once told you. _They never will._

_But they will fear us._

_"We're going to be on top of the world soon."_

_"They'll all know who we are."_

_Time of death: 9:48 PM._

It was never worth it.

They were the same. _Cold-blooded sisters. _They didn't feel pain.

_It was a lie._ There were tears on her face. _You can't help but feel this._

_"We have to look after each other."_

_"There's no one else who cares as much as you do."_

She was the one left breathing.

She had to carry on.

--


	3. All the Right Moves

**Where It Begins**

--

**AN: **I had to hold off on the scheduled previews because this idea came to me and I just had to write it down. It's very AU, as Blair associates with different people than she does on the show. Well, you'll see. I hope you really enjoy it because I actually really love the idea. I would really appreciate reviews for this one because I'm a bit unsure about it. If you don't like it, let me know. Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated as well.

Next in previews…

This Long Road – Chuck/Blair

The Games That Play Us – Chuck/Blair/Jack

An Unorthodox Fairytale – Chuck/Blair/Dan

The Living Accomplice – Blair, Jenny

Shades of Gray – the main cast and Georgina

--

**All the Right Moves** - AU. Blair Waldorf has recently been hired as Victrola's new dancer. The problem is, she's only sixteen, and is in desperate need of money. She runs into a bit of a problem when the owner's son, Chuck Bass, finds out her secret, and starts prying into things.

--

"It's just another day." Blair Waldorf sighed as she stared out of the café window, her nails subconsciously tapping the table in a rhythmic pattern.

"Or so you say." Vanessa Abrams smirked as she poured coffee in a mug and passed it to Blair, who smiled in appreciation. "You do have a new job to look forward to."

"True," Blair sipped her coffee. "Thank God for that. Maybe I can finally move out of your apartment with a decent cash flow."

"You know Ruby and I don't mind," Vanessa reasoned with her. "We love having you around."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie, V."

"The apartment may be a little crowded with four people-"

"A little? That's quite an understatement."

Vanessa raised her hand to stop her friend before she started up. "Regardless, take all the time you need. We're not kicking you out. You don't even have to leave if you don't want to."

"I've imposed on you and Ruby for too long already," Blair looked down, embarrassed. "I should be able to take care of myself."

"I think you're doing a damn good job with the hand you've been dealt."

"I can't even afford my own place," Blair continued sipping her coffee. "That's not exactly 'doing a good job.'"

"Whatever," Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully. "You've got a lot on your shoulders. I would have cracked by now."

A flustered Dan Humphrey swung the shop's door opened and plopped his bag on a seat in front of the counter.

"Hey guys," He mumbled as he took in harsh breaths.

"He appears!" Blair let out a small giggle. "Are you late because you were having fun with your little friend _Serena_?"

"That is none of your business," Dan gave her a half-smile. "Vanessa, a cup of coffee to go?"

"Got it right here." Vanessa handed over the cup and took Dan's singles in her other hand.

Blair jumped up, glancing at her watch. "Crap," She grabbed her coffee cup."I'm late!" She took out her wallet and began sifting through it, searching for the money to pay for her coffee.

Vanessa waved her hand. "Forget it. It's on the house."

Blair pulled out the last singles in her wallet. "I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me." She slammed the money on the counter. "I need to take care of myself."

"Blair, I-"

"Save it." Blair began walking out, then turned around. "This job is going to work out. It will." She faked a smile. "It has to."

She walked out, holding on to that last hope that she would be able to stop depending on people. She needed to hold onto that hope.

--

"Mr. Bass," Blair almost shouted, surprised. "I had no idea you'd be here."

"Normally, the manager would be meeting with you, but he's…noticeably absent today." Bart coughed, his mouth set in a thin line.

"It's no problem," Blair responded pleasantly, trying to keep a happy face on for the head honcho. "I guess I'll be seeing the manager tonight for my first show?"

"You'll be meeting the acting manager. I've had to replace the current one due to…extenuating circumstances." Bart frowned.

"Alright then," Blair nodded. She had to be complacent with the obvious drama going on in Bass Industries. This was the one job she had been able to get a hold of. "Will you be hiring someone new?"

"The acting manager is on a trial basis," Bart answered almost robotically. "He may remain in that position."

Blair just nodded at this, waiting for Bart to continue the discussion.

"Onto the last bits of paperwork," Bart shuffled through the papers in front of him. "Have a seat."

Blair sat in front of him, prepared for the worst.

"You do understand what this job entails, correct?"

"I do," Blair's nails began tapping against the counter, but she stopped. She had to stop these bad habits. "The former manager told me I was one of the guinea pigs for the new shows here."

Bart nodded. "Victrola began as a burlesque club, but we're trying to give a sense of variety to attract more customers."

"Of course," Blair continued nodding. "I'm thankful for the opportunity."

"I do have to ask why you're interested in this position," Bart leaned forward. "From what the former manager has told me and from what I've seen today, you seem to be quite well-spoken. Have you not been offered any other positions?"

"Well, sir, a job is a job. I've been looking for a while."

There was a moment of silence, one beat.

"Well, we're glad to have you here." He offered his outstretched hand.

"I'm glad to be here." She shook it, a genuine smile forming.

"Just to be clear," Bart started shuffling through his papers again. "You are eighteen, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Blair stumbled on the words. "I did show the former manager proper identification."

"You just seem a bit young," Bart examined her face once more, then looked away. "But no matter. On to the other formalities…"

Blair let in a calming breath, knowing the worst was over. There were things best kept secret, especially if she wanted to keep this job.

--

Lying on Vanessa's couch, Blair flipped through the television channels, trying to calm her nerves. Dan plopped down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.

"Did your meeting go well?" He offered the bowl to her.

"It went pretty well," She chomped on the only food she'd eaten in hours. "Hopefully my horrible streak with jobs is finally over."

"You're smart. You've got the brains to handle way more than what you have to settle for."

"Dan, I don't need another speech about how I need a high school diploma."

"I'm just saying-"

"And _I'm_ just saying," Blair cut him off. "I don't have the time anymore. Not with scrounging for cash and with Michelle-"

"Mommy!" A toddler jumped on the couch in a frenzy, Vanessa chasing after her.

"Blair, sorry! She just wouldn't stay still-"

"It's fine," Blair looked up at Vanessa. "Chelle, it's time for bed."

"But-"

"No buts," Blair shook her finger. "Get ready for bed."

Michelle huffed but quickly tottered over to Vanessa, who picked her up.

"I can get her in bed," Blair began to stand up.

"It's fine," Vanessa reasoned with her. "She usually doesn't make a fuss."

Blair nodded and let Vanessa walk away with the little girl.

"You have to understand why I do what I do, Dan." Blair spoke into the silence.

"I get that you love Chelle, but she's the reason you can't go the school. She's the reason you and your mother don't even speak anymore."

"You don't get it, do you?" Blair held back the tears that were surely coming. "I can't give her up. I'm her mother and she needs me."

"You are giving her everything you have," Dan said through clenched teeth. "You have nothing left for yourself."

"I made the choice to keep Chelle and I knew life was going to be hard," Blair snapped. "But if this job works out, then it will be worth it."

"It's not worth anything!" Dan nearly shouted. "You dropped out of school and just sunk so low. The jobs that I've seen you do-"

"I've never gone as far as prostitution or anything that just equates me to shit."

"But you can do so much better." Dan countered. "You are one of the smartest kids I've ever met."

Blair lowered her head and said nothing.

"Remember what we used to talk about when we were younger?" Dan kept on talking. "About the things we wanted to do in life? You wanted to go to business school. You wanted to be the head honcho."

Blair bit into her lip, holding back the tears once more.

"Now you might as well be dusting the head honcho's shoes."

"It's okay to give up on your dreams, Dan," Blair stared up at the ceiling. "My dreams aren't possible anymore."

"You can get your GED. You can go to community college-"

"I don't have the time. I only went as far as graduating from eighth grade, and that's fine."

"You know that's not okay. You know you want more."

"So what, Dan?" Blair yelled. "My life is always going to be about wanting things. I can't have it all."

"You're talking like your life is over."

"So what?" She repeated. "Maybe it is."

There was silence.

"You wouldn't want your daughter to talk like this."

"That's why I'm doing this." She clenched her jaw. "So that she never has to look at the dead end of a road."

She stood up. "I'm going to be late for work."

"You haven't even told me what your new job is."

"Don't ask." Blair whipped out her keys. "Tell Vanessa not to wait up."

She slammed the door behind her. She was tired of all the dreams she let die being pushed in her face. The sky wasn't the limit anymore.

--

"Blair Waldorf?" A mysterious man with his lips formed into a smirk called to her as soon as she walked through Victrola's doors.

"Yes," She said cautiously. "You must be the acting manager."

"I am," He lifted Blair's hand and laid a kiss on it. "I'm Jack Bass."

"Mr. Bass's brother, of course," She remained civil, though she was uncomfortable. She'd been through plenty of sleazy bosses. "I've heard of you."

"Of course you have," Jack inched closer towards her. "I'm infamous."

"Easy, Jack," A voice came from behind him.

A boy who must have been about Blair's age appeared at Jack's side.

"Come on, Chuck," Jack reasoned with the boy. "I'm just being friendly."

The boy's mouth was set in a thin line. "A bit too friendly, I think." He eyed Jack, who straightened up and backed off.

He set his eyes on Blair. "I'm Chuck Bass, Bart's son." He offered his hand as Bart had.

"Nice to meet you," Blair shook his hand, grateful for someone who wasn't sleazy.

"Well, we should get started," Chuck continued. "I assume you're one of the new dancers."

"Yes," Blair put on her brightest smile.

Chuck didn't return the smile, as Blair hoped. "Follow me. You're about to go on."

Blair took a deep breath and followed the young man, prepared for the worst and hoping for the best.

--


End file.
